


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to spank Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Turnabout Is Fair Play  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Pairing:** John/Ronon  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John wants to spank Ronon.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

The minute he was grabbed Ronon’s fight instinct threatened to kick in before he realized it was John who held him. He allowed himself to relax against him. “Next time, warn me. You could’ve gotten hurt.”

Without a word, John pushed Ronon facedown onto the bed. He felt the big Satedan tense as he sat on his legs. “Relax. You’ll enjoy it.”

“John.” His voice was husky.

“I thought since you spanked me, it was your turn.” He slapped the tight ass. “Have you ever been spanked?”

“No one has the balls.”

John smiled. “I do.” 

And the blows fell.


End file.
